Baby Brother
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Anthony Mack and Charles Oelze Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: March 13, 1927 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * David Mohanan * Elmer Lowry * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jannie Hoskins * Jay Smith * Jean Darling (actress) * Joseph Cobb * Robert Young Supporting Cast * Anita Garvin - Nursemaid * Ben Hall - Man in Glasses * Ed Brandenberg - Police Officer * Harry Earles - Gus * Lyle Tayo - Party Guest * Mildred Kornman * Oliver Hardy - Nursemaid's Boyfriend, the Iceman * Richard Smith - Coolidge * Robert Hutchins - Horatio * Robert Smith - Tunney * Silas D. Wilcox - Police Officer * Symone Boniface - Party Guest The Short Plot: Despite his money, the one thing Joe really wants is a baby brother to play with. Joe's nursemaid takes him out to meet the poor kids of her neighborhood, all of whom have baby siblings. Jay's brother Horatio can eat just about anything, while Farina's brother has already learned how to shoot craps. Joe decides to ask his nursemaid about getting a baby brother, which causes an embarrassed reaction from her boyfriend. He later asks his mother for one, ultimately humiliating her in the middle of her bridge party. Joe offers Farina three dollars for a baby brother. Joe and Farina search the neighborhood for babies, but return with failure. Eventually, Farina is able to fill the deal by offering to babysit Nasturtium, the child of a black lady. He paints the baby with white shoe polish before giving him to Joe. Meanwhile, the gang has an assembly-line baby-washing service to wash their baby brothers and sisters. When Joe wants to wash his new baby brother, Farina sees the label of the shoe polish reads "not water proof," and tries to convince Joe that the new baby doesn't need to be washed. Eventually Joe does send Nasturtium into the baby-washing service and learns the truth for himself, and wants a refund. However, little Nasturtium calls him "papa", prompting Joe to happily keep the baby and to give Farina the three dollars back. Meanwhile, mom wants her baby back. Not wanting to give up his new baby brother, Joe runs all the way home, carrying Nasturtium. Nasturium's mother, Joe's nursemaid, and the gang all chase after Joe. When they all arrive at Joe's home, Joe discovers that his parents are getting him a pony for Christmas. Quotes: * "The story of a rich little boy who had everything he wanted - except a baby brother and a shotgun." - Opening Narration * "I will! -- There oughtta be a lot of loose babies layin' around!" - Joe * "If I bought a baby for three dollars could I keep it in the cellar?" - Joe * "You buy a baby - an' we'll raise it in the barn." - Jay R. * "Ah've known babies to go fo' years an' years without washin' " - Farina Notes/Trivia: * Joe Cobb is depicted as a rich boy in this short. This must be a different Joe from the one normally seen in the gang. * This short features the first appearance of Robert Hutchins, who would go on to play Wheezer Hutchins. In this film, he plays Jay R. Smith's younger brother Horatio. * Oliver Hardy (without Stan Laurel) plays the boyfriend of Joe's nursemaid. * Anita Garvin (Joe's nursemaid) also starred in the Laurel & Hardy shorts. * Robert F. McGowan was on vacation during this short. His nephew, Robert A. McGowan, instead directed under the name Anthony Mack. Sequence * Previous Short: Tired Business Men * Next Short: Chicken Feed ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1927 Category: Sibling-Involved Shorts Category: Gadget-Involved Shorts Category: Adult-Involved Shorts Category: Wealth-Related Shorts Category:Oliver Hardy Films